Love on air
by Daredevil fangirl
Summary: Determined to help Kyoko once and for all, Lory appoints Kyoko as the RJ of LME's new radio station. But being a jockey is not as easy as it sounds. Kyoko realizes she needs to do a lot more work for this job, including giving love advice to lovelorns! But can she do this when she has enough problems of her own? Especially when the object of her affections is her partner?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N : I don't own Skip Beat (apart from the volumes :P). Welcome back readers! Welcome to my latest story. This one is Canon and takes place after chapter 200! Enjoy!**

* * *

"So what do you think?", Lory asked, keeping his fingers crossed as Ren carefully scanned through the documents.

"I don't think I can handle another secret mission like 'Cain Heel', sir.", Ren replied, as he put back the papers on the desk. He smiled apologetically. "I'll admit, this offer is tempting, but I will not be able to devote much time for this."

"Ah, yes, but you have practically every Saturday off, as per your current schedule, am I correct?", Lory asked , a little pleadingly. "Surely you can afford to put aside, say, an hour or so for this project?"

Ren leaned back in his chair, his eyes narrowing. "You seem very well informed of my schedule sir.", he said drily. "I suppose Yashiro san already knows about your latest venture?"

"Not yet." the President replied, shaking his head. "Not unless you accept this offer. And I would strongly advise you to do so Ren. You are a successful actor, and an equally well known model. It wouldn't hurt to try your hand at something else!"

"But being a Radio Jockey is different!", Ren argued. "It's like being a salesman! You need to have a natural gift for the kind of gab to interest your listeners, which frankly, I don't possess!"

Lory sighed dramatically. "And this, coming from a man who struggled to find the perfect Katsuki, fell in love with the one girl who _won't_ fall in love and is currently struggling against a role that requires him to tap the darkest depths of his personality!"

Ren shuffled a little uncomfortable, under the President's piercing gaze. Taking pity on him, and not ready to listen to any more excuses, he continued. "Besides, I will not be sending you to the radio station tomorrow and expect you to start off wonderfully. You will be trained for a month, till you know the ropes behind the job. I have hired the prefect instructor for this task! Ah that must be her now!"

"Who? The instructor?", Ren asked warily when he heard a timid knock at the door. He got the feeling that the president had already set him up for the job. He hadn't called him to the office to ask him about the job. It was to _tell _him.

"No! Your co-RJ!", Lory explained, before calling out, "Come in Mogami san!"

Ren's head turned around in surprise. Sure enough, the teenager, clad in her pink Love Me uniform entered the office. He felt all thoughts fly off his head, as he gazed warmly at the face of the girl..no woman, he had come to love so much.

Kyoko stopped short when she saw Ren too was in the room, and unconsciously took a few steps back. A million emotions were passing through her at that moment as she was unable to tear away her eyes from the one man who posed such a threat to her heart.

_Warmth, pain, love, fear, anger, happiness, discomfort, love again..and a firm resolution not to accept these monstrous feelings that were threatening to tear apart her heart._

'_Don't give yourself false hopes Kyoko!'_, her demons screamed at her. '_Ren Tsuruga will never return you feelings! He can never see you as love interest! Forget that your box ever opened!'_

Swallowing her emotions, she bowed respectfully before the two men . Deep in her heart, lay a once open box that she had managed to lock again, but which nearly opened again at the sight of the only person who had unlocked it in the first place.

"Good morning President san, Tsuruga san.", she said at last, standing up straight. Her voice was polite and distant. The smile on her face was professional and did not reach her eyes. Terrified of giving herself away, she didn't dare look at Ren anymore. As for the President..well he had seen through her already hadn't he?

Ren looked puzzled and hurt by her coldness, but tried to console himself that it was only natural for Love Me 's number one member to act like that to a man whom she had straddled, marked and been swept off her feet in a matter of only a few days. He felt guilty, using the mask of 'Cain Heel' to do things to Kyoko that he would otherwise never dare to do, even if it affected her attitude towards 'Ren Tsuruga'. But then again, he was after all a man..madly in love with this woman. Perhaps this job wasn't such a bad idea after all..

Kyoko pulled out a chair and sat down beside him. "Sawara san mentioned that you had an offer that you would like to discuss with me?", she asked in that same, aloof voice, that did not belong to her.

Lory nodded enthusiastically. "That's right Mogami san! Have you ever considered being an RJ?"

She was momentarily thrown by this question. Whatever she had been expecting, it wasn't this.

"And RJ?", she asked frowning. "As in Radio Jockey? I don't know..I freeze up whenever I'm before a mike!"

"Which will absolutely not do when you need to address an audience after winning an award!", Lory scolded. "You and Ren are the same! Absolutely no sense of adventure! Think of it as a challenge!"

Kyoko stood up quickly, her face pale, with shock. "Tsu..Tsuruga san is not going to be on the radio station is he?", she asked nervously.

Lory narrowed his eyes, knowing perfectly well the reason for her discomfort. But he was showing no mercy this time. Forced treatment was the best thing for her now. "Is there a problem if there is?", he asked in a seemingly innocent voice that frightened Kyoko more than the prospect of working with Ren again. She sat down quickly, mumbling , "No, it's all right..it's all right..but.."

"But what?", Lory asked, raising his eyebrows.

"I was just thinking he has a pretty tight schedule so maybe it wouldn't be very advisable for him to take the job..", she continued to mumble incoherently.

"Thank you for your concern Mogami san, but I think you should leave worrying over my schedule to myself.", Ren spoke unexpectedly. "I think the President is right! This is the chance of a lifetime to try something new. I am in for it!"

With that, he pulled the documents towards himself and signed them, studiously ignoring Lory's amused smirk. _Talk about a 180 degree turn!,_ he thought.

Kyoko stared at the documents aghast. Ren nodded at her, silently encouraging her to sign the papers as well. But Lory cleared his throat for his next announcement.

"Mogami kun, you need not sign this contract.", he said, frowning a little on seeing her relieved smile. "You have no choice in this matter as this is your new Love Me assignment."

"B..but, I have absolutely no clue how to go about this job!", Kyoko protested. "What if I suddenly go blank and tongue-tied on live radio? Can you imagine what a colossal fool I'd make of myself?"

Her shoulders were shaking, as she covered her face with her hands. Ren put a comforting hand on her shoulder and flinched as she froze at his touch. He looked helplessly at the President, whose mouth was drawn into a thin disapproving line. With a jerk of his head, he motioned Ren to leave the room. With a reluctant sigh, Ren rose from his chair and left, closing the door behind him.

Lory stared at the huddled figure before him and finally spoke, in a gentle voice. "Look at me Mogami san."

Kyoko looked up at him slowly, her eyes perfectly dry, knowing he had seen through her act.

'_Just like yesterday!_', she thought bitterly, remembering what had transpired the day before, on the sets of 'Tragic Marker'.

_On seeing her walk away, Cain rushed to his sister and swept her into his embrace. He whispered into her ears, promising never to touch another woman again..that she was the only one for him.._

_Setsu had closed her eyes..Setsu?...No…at that moment, Kyoko had been acting as herself. For a few brief moments, she had unconsciously allowed herself to hope that it was Ren speaking those words to her..not Cain to Setsu.._

_A wave of warmth washed over her, frightening her and waking her to reality. Slowly, opening her eyes, she found herself staring into the eyes of the President. It was only for a brief moment, but for those few seconds their eyes had met, communicating powerful emotions to each other. Kyoko realized without an ounce of doubt that he knew…_

Back to the present, she dully looked into his eyes, knowing fully well where this conversation was heading.

"Do you hate the idea of working with Ren so much?", he asked quietly. His expression saddened as she gave a tiny nod. Then brightened when she shook her head vehemently. The she nodded again.

Lory smiled triumphantly. "Well which is it?", he asked, sounding amused. You lov- him don't you?"

Once upon a time, she would have over reacted to this kind of question and vehemently denied possessing any such 'impure' feelings towards her sempai. But after days of bottling up her emotions, she had lost the will to fight against this emotion anymore.

"I suppose so..", she replied thoughtfully. " It feels _nothing_ like the last time I fell in love and that is what frightens me!"

She looked at him helplessly, feeling lost and confused. "I don't want to give in to these emotions again!", she said more to herself than to Lory. "I can't go back to being like.." Her mind went back to the time she was a happy, willing slave to Sho..the awful sense of déjà-vu she'd felt on seeing Manaka fangirling over Cain..and Cain brushing her away..

"I can't handle rejection..",she finally whispered, a hollow feeling in her heart.

"Mogami kun.", Lory spoke at last. For the first time in his life he was at a loss for words. The look of heart break and sadness in her eyes made him wonder what had she experienced that caused her to reject and distrust love so much.

He briefly considered telling Kyoko that her feelings were not unrequited. But then he decided against it. He would watch over them for a while and leave it to Ren. Ren was a grown up, sensible young man. He would tell Kyoko himself in his own time.

_But if he stalls anymore, I will just have to interfere again!_, he though determinedly.

"Mogami kun, I have just one piece of advice for you.", he said. She looked at him desperately, hoping he would have a solution to her awful predicament-falling fr a man who would never love her back..

"I've made a lot of mistakes in my youth.", he spoke gravely. "And learnt valuable lessons from them as well. And one of the biggest mistakes I nearly made was letting go off the woman I loved the most."

He looked rather grave as he told her this. "I don't know what you've experienced in the past Mogami kun, and I will not ask you to disclose it to me either. All I have to say is this- true love comes very rarely in one's life. Cherish it when it does, because the pain of denying yourself something so pure and..wonderful will eat you away for the rest of your life."

They looked at each other for a few moments and nodded in unspoken agreement.

Kyoko got up and gave a him a small grateful smile. Lory smiled back and fished out a piece of paper with something scrawled on it. He handed it to her and said, "This is where you are to meet your instructor. The time is given as well. She will teach you all there is to know about being an RJ within a month. Tell Ren about it too."

Kyoko took the card, and bowed before turning to leave.

"What is to be the name of the radio station?", she asked before reaching the door.

"Love Infinity!", Lory declared proudly.

Biting back a smile, she turned to the door again when-

"And Mogami kun!", Lory called out. She turned to him inquiringly.

"Good luck!", he said, a knowing look in his eyes.

Kyoko nodded briefly, before finally leaving the office. She walked along the corridor and spotted Ren waiting for her. She gave him the appointment date and venue and left for the Love Me room.

As she walked, she contemplated her new found emotions. She was still afraid..still scared of rejection. But she wasn't a quitter. She hated regrets. And when she was old and dying she never wanted to look back at these days with the regret that she had known..but never accepted her feelings..or done anything about them..

_If I'm going to be rejected_, she thought, raising her head higher, _it will be after I try to win his heart!_

Ironically, she had already done that..

And the same thoughts were now pervading Ren's head as well..

* * *

A**/N: Thank you once again for reading and do drop a review! This won't be a very long story but it might be some time before I update as I have exams coming up. If you would like me too add something to the radio show, your suggestions are welcome! Once again, Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey! ^_^**

**Thanks for reading this! Sorry for the delay! My exams were done last week, but I had seriously hit a dead end with this story and was on the verge of deleting it or putting it up for adoption! :P**

**I know how it should finally go, so thanks for reading ! **

**I would love it if you guys reviewed! It means a lot! **

* * *

_**Room no.53**_

_**Yvonne Touma**_

_**Radio Jockey Instructor**_

'_Looks like a new office at LME._', Kyoko realized, as she looked at the paper for confirmation. Yes, it was the same venue that the President had written for her. The meeting venue was to be in LME's main building, on the fifteenth floor. Kyoko had never seen an office assigned for Radio Jockey instructors. It had obviously been set up after the introduction of 'Love Infinity'.

'_Yvonne..Touma.._', Kyoko mused. '_Is she even Japanese?'_ It did have a nice ring to it..She just hoped that Yvonne Touma was as nice and pretty as her name. She went into fantasy mode, imagining a beautiful, tall, young lady, with long black hair falling to her waist, and ivory skin that glowed with health and beauty…

'_Yes!'_, Kyoko thought dreamily. '_I would love a princess instructor like that!_' .She suddenly frowned as she remembered that Ren would also be working with her. '_Well maybe she can just have Short black hair and a freckle or too._.', she thought, feeling a little less generous.

Taking a deep breath, she raised her hand and knocked the door firmly.

At first there was no reply. When she was about to knock her head again, a loud powerful sounding voice boomed from inside, "ENTREZ!"

'_Entrez?'_, she wondered, a little bewildered, as she opened the door. '_I thought you say 'enter' in English for 'Come in'? Am I wrong? Or maybe she's French or Spanish?'_

It was a large office, equipped with microphones, headphones and other impressive looking equipment. There was a desk at the end of the office, and someone standing , bent over it, clearly reading or studying something. "Take a seat!", she said , waving a hand towards some chairs at the side of the room. "I'll be with you in a minute."

Kyoko walked to one of the chairs and sat down, her eyes never leaving Yvonne's back. She seemed to be tall and –

She gasped when Yvonne suddenly turned around, casually leaning against the desk.

If Yvonne looked tall when she was bending, it was nothing compared to when she was standing! She was easily taller than Ren Tsuruga by a good six inches or so. She was a large strapping woman, powerfully built. She was especially muscular around her arms, as the sleeves seemed a little tight. Her face too had a slightly masculine aspect about it. She had beautiful eyes though, slant, and a pretty, sparkly grey. Something about her features suggested a mixture of foreign and Japanese descent. Apart from her eyes, the one thing that suggested that Yvonne was a woman was her large breasts! Kyoko goggled at the outrageously large F-cups that threatened to burst the buttons of Yvonne's well cut suit.

"Miss Kyoko Mogami isn't it?", Yvonne enquired, looking at a sheet of paper, causing a blushing Kyoko to look up from Yvonne's most noticeable features . She had a loud, powerful voice, perfect for public speaking. She spoke with a slight foreign accent, which suggested she was probably half French.

"My name is Yvonne Touma as you already know.", she said with an amiable smile. Kyoko relaxed at her friendly smile. She didn't look so strict now. "An-"

Yvonne stopped at the sound of a knock on the door. "Ahhh..that must be Ren Tsuruga now, !",she said genially. Kyoko wanted to giggle at the way she pronounced Ren's name but restrained herself.

The door opened and Ren entered the room with a smile. His smile disappeared, to be replaced with a confused look. "Oh I am so sorry sir! I was supposed to have a meeting with Touma san."

At that moment Kyoko realized two things.

One, Ren Tsuruga didn't look at a woman's breasts no matter how big they were.

And two, judging by the flash of Yvonne's eyes when Ren addressed her as 'sir', was, she was a little sensitive about her masculine build and didn't take kindly to being treated like a man.

There was a moments silence when Yvonne glared at Ren. "I see…", she said softly. "Yvonne Touma you say?"

"Er..yes..", Ren replied, not oblivious to the sudden tension in the air. "Is there a problem?"

"Will you please take a nice long look at the plaque on the door?", she continued in a poisonously sweet voice. "And tell me what you think about it?"

Ren, looking extremely confused by now, opened the door and craned his head around it to read the plaque. When he was back, Yvonne was still watching him in that predatory manner.

"Well?", she asked. "Now that you've seen it, what do you think?"

"Er..I guess it's a pretty nice plaque.", he said, obviously wondering where this was leading to.

Yvonne let out a long sigh of resignation. "Who were you supposed to be having a meeting with Mr. Tsuruga?"

"Touma san and..Kyoko Mogami.", he replied.

"Bien..Tres Bien!", She congratulated him. "And who do you see in this room? Apart from me?"

Ren looked around and caught sight of Kyoko. "Mogami san! There you are!", he greeted her.

"Yes..There she is!", Yvonne replied in a dangerous voice. "And there is Ren Tsuruga!..And here is..?"

Realization slowly started to dawn on Ren's face as her words sunk in. "Ahh…", was all he managed to say before Yvonne marched decisively up to him, grabbed his hands and placed them on her plump breasts!

Ren spluttered and tried to retrieve his hands, blushing furiously as Yvonne forced them to squeeze her breasts. He quickly withdrew his hands when she let go, and dug them deeply in his pockets. "I am extremely sorry for having mistaking you as a man Touma san!", he apologized, sounding flustered.

"Oh that's all right now!", she said amicably, as though nothing had just happened. "Besides, it's neither your's nor mine's first time like this no?", she added slyly, with a wink. Her eyes flickered in Kyoko's direction and felt a pang of pleasure at her narrowed eyes and pursed up lips.

Kyoko glared in their direction, hating the intimate way Yvonne made Ren touch her breasts. And now she was flirting with him so casually! '_This was exactly why I didn't want to fall in love again!_', she berated herself. '_I hate what it does to me..how it consumes me so much..how I let jealousy cloud my mind and judgement.._'

'_YES!_', her demons yelled triumphantly. '_Love is a dirty emotion! It isn't too late to turn back boss! Lock up the box once more! And this time use iris scanning security system! After all Love is blind! Hee..hee…so there is absolutely NO way he'll be able to break it open again!_'

"Mogami san?"

Kyoko turned to her side, startled, and immediately regretted it. Ren was looking at her, concerned, and his face was a bit too close for comfort. He was dressed casually today in light blue jeans and a button up shirt. The sleeves were carelessly folded up, yet somehow it all looked so _right_ on him, that Kyoko could not help admire how handsome he was.

'_Which is why he is not the one for me, a plain, boring girl!_', she thought mournfully. But the sight of Yvonne's self satisfied smirk made her throw away any plans she had of relocking her box. She gave Ren a reassuring smile and they turned their attention to Yvonne.

"So!", Yvonne continued, "I will be your radio jockey instructor for this month. So you two are the first trainees I've had at LME. The President wants to wait and watch how successful the radio station is before hiring more radio jockeys. So I'm counting on you to help me keep my job!", she added with a laugh.

Ren and Kyoko didn't reply. They just politely nodded.

"Now I would prefer that I had two months to train you up. Being a jockey is no piece of cake. It means a lot, and I mean a LOT of work and training. You also need to be skilled in handling the recording instruments and other devices in the studio, which frankly, I believe Miss Mogami is a complete novice at."

Kyoko curled her fists at Yvonne's belittling tone. "I may be too young for this job, Yvonne!", she replied tightly, all honorifics forgotten, "But I am a quick learner! "

"That she is!", Ren added, warmly. "I've seen her pick up things in a day, that people take months or even years to learn!"

Kyoko flashed him a grateful smile. Though she didn't believe he saw her as any more than a child or a kouhai, she like the way he glowingly praised her abilities. She knew he was remembering her model training.

"Whatever.", Yvonne shrugged. "Anyway, I will first assess you two on your speaking skills and then set up your training schedule. You shouldn't have too much trouble with voice modulations and stuff, seeing that you're actors. So..shall we begin?"

She took two sheets of paper from her desk and handed one two each of them.

"I'll give you two minutes to read through your scripts.", she explained. "You needn't memorize them. At the end of two minutes, I'll ask you to read them aloud to me. So you have two minutes to decide how on your voice modulations, intonations and everything. Very similar to what you already do as actors."

"But as a jockey, aren't we supposed to say everything naturally? Without memorizing or reading out loud?", Kyoko asked, a little surprised.

Yvonne laughed. "A common misconception!", she replied. "But good question Mogami san! And now let me ask you one in return. Can you ever see what a radio jockey is doing at the other end?"

They both shook their heads.

"Exactly!", she affirmed. "If you're audience can't see you, you're free to run the show as you please. Allow me to give you your first tip as a jockey! Always, make sure you have a written version of everything you plan to tell on the show. You need not memorize it of course. But just imagine, yourself, live, on air, and suddenly you just forget what you want to say.

It's perfectly natural and can happen from time to time, even to the most gifted speakers. But you cannot have even a few seconds of dead silence on the radio. To the audience, it might feel like very long minutes! That's where a written ad-lib comes to the rescue! Got that?"

"Right!", her two students replied enthusiastically.

"I'll cover that bit properly later during the training.", Yvonne assured them. "For now, concentrate on the scripts given to you. Your time starts now!"

Kyoko began to study the script. It was a typical script of a radio jockey. She had to first read out the station name and frequency, her name and also her Co RJ.

'_Okay..so now how do I read this line_..', she frowned, at the opening sentence.

_Drown Yourself in ecstasy..in love..in the awesomeness that is called-LOVE INFINITY!_

'_Yuck_!', she silently snorted. '_What a cheesy line!_'

She scrunched up her eyes in concentration. Drown _Yourself..in ecstasy..in ecstasy.._ Maybe she could say it in a rather sexy way..like Natsu would. The line sounded rather provocative that way though but it would do.

'_Okay!_', she thought determinedly. '_Opening line-Natsu! And next-_'

"Time's up!", Yvonne announced. "Kyoko, you first!"

'_NOOOOOOO! I'm not yet ready_!', she panicked as she shakily made her way to the middle of the room. She felt as though the whole world was watching her and laughing. '_Get a grip!_', she scolded herself. '_You're an actress! You can do it!_'

She cleared her throat and began to read letting Natsu take over.

"Drown yourself in ecstasy..in love…in the awesomeness that is called-LOVE INFINITY!", she purred sexily, dragging the words 'ecstasy' and 'love' seductively. "Thanks for tuning into 88.5 frequency with me, 'K' and my partner-'Lover boy!' "

'Hmm..switch to Bo now!', Kyoko decided before continuing.

" Why' LOVE INFIFNITY' you ask? Because I am im LOVE with the very idea of LOVE! Love is an ocean! A bottomless ocean where you can drown happy! And that is what you can do for an hour in our show! Send us song requests, proposals and messages dedicated to your loved ones-be it your lover, your spouse, your children, your siblings, your friends..and anyone special! Right now I have a request for the song.."

She continued reading till Yvonne raised a hand, signaling her to stop. "That was pretty good Kyoko!", she admitted. "There are some minor things I want you to work on, but I'll tell them to you later. Now, Ren, it's your turn!"

Kyoko went back to her seat while Ren got ready. They both had the same script, as Kyoko realized while listening to him. He wasn't too bad either, and Yvonne seemed satisfied with him as well.

"You're pretty good, the two of you!", she praised them. "You have the raw talent for the job. Now, it's up to us to develop that talent. Training starts tomorrow. I want you two here every evening at eight sharp. Ren, your manager has arranged to have you free at that time everyday this month. So it shouldn't be a problem. I'll see you tomorrow then!"

Thanking the instructor, Kyoko had to grudgingly admit that she knew her stuff. It was difficult to say whether she liked her or not. At times, Yvonne was sugary sweet, especially to Ren, and at other times, she could be quite catty, especially to her, Kyoko!

* * *

They began training the next day. If Ren and Kyoko had imagined it to be a breeze, they could not have been more mistaken. Yvonne was a tough instructor and kept them in for three hours everyday, though gradually it started to extend to three and a half to four hours. It was usually midnight by the time they were finally free to leave.

They practiced ad lib writing the first hour. Then Yvonne would take them to a recording studio that had been set up for the sole purpose of training future jockeys. On the first day she showed them everything there was to know about operating the recording devices.

"Usually, one of the qualifications a radio jockey needs is a degree in audio engineering.", she explained. "During the early days of radio, the jockey would just do the talking while an engineer would change the records, punch in commercials and handle the gadgets. But that takes money. Nowadays, it's the jockey who needs to handle the equipment."

Yvonne showed them the basics about the equipment. "You're not audio engineers, nor do you hold any degree in electrical sciences.", she pointed out. "So for now, I'll just show you the most often used operations with these equipments."

Kyoko found the lesson pretty exciting. Yvonne showed them how to produce remixes and fusions of various songs, how to go on and off air, how to punch in commercials and a lot more. She was a veritable encyclopedia on how to handle electronic equipment.

The next day onwards, they began practising the real part of their job after an hour of scripting practice. Basically the script they had prepared earlier was to be the basis of their practice 'show'. And Yvonne did not show them any mercy here.

"The script is too boring!", she would sometimes complain. Or…

"Stop pausing so much Ren!", she barked at him once, when she happened to be in a particularly foul mood.

"Too many corny jokes!"

"Not a bit funny! Push in some jokes!"

And so it went on and on...

She even gave them breathing exercises to do at home and taught them to speak into the mike, pausing naturally only for a few microseconds. "Remember, even a two second silence can feel like two whole minutes to the listeners, especially if t happens too much!", she warned. "Once or maybe even twice! Anymore,and they'll tune out!"

And there were days when she advised them on their taste for music fusions. "Don't mix these two! Fuwa's and Vie Ghoul's music sound the same to me! Try Ruriko's instead here!"

She was hard to please, but she really knew her job, and helped Ren and Kyoko a lot, especially in the writing skills.

"You don't need to repeat jokes that people know anyway!", she told them. "Try a different approach. You could do parodies of movie scenes or mimic some typical mannerisms of various celebrities! Just make sure your listeners aren't bored or alienated! Make them feel you're talking to each and every one of them! NEVER talk down to them! It'll only take them a second to shut you up!"

Finally, before she left them, she gave them an hour's practice on Agony Aunt sessions. To Kyoko's dismay, she was expected to give advice on love to all the lovesick idiots listening to them and ringing up. But Ren had an unexpected knack for finding solutions.

"I like this girl in my class. And I think she likes me too. I want to ask her out. So how do I best go impressing her?", Yvonne read out from a list of 'love problems' she had looked up from the internet and various magazines.

'_Don't waste your time!_', Kyoko was tempted to say. '_If she doesn't know your feelings, leave them alone! Don't suffer the same fate as I am doing right now!'_

" May I have your name please?", Ren asked politely. Yvonne gave him an approving smile before replying, "Keishi. I'm a university student."

"Right Keishi! First of all, thanks for tuning in. I have the perfect solution. First, try and find out if she's seeing anyone. If she is, forget her!", Yvonne chuckled lightly. "If she isn't, just go and tell her how you feel. Try a unique approach. You could write her a love letter, and send her flowers. Sounds cheesy, I know, but basically, try to make her feel special!"

For a moment, Kyoko went starry eyes, as she remembered her first kiss, and first date fantasies. She had long forgotten them, but the man beside her, with his warmth and kindness, made her yearn for the love that she'd longed for but which always eluded her.

'I should try my best at this too!', she thought determinedly.

Some of the problems were absolute howlers.

"I am madly in love with Sho Fuwa! Can you connect me to him so I can propose to him on live radio?!", Yvonne asked, doing a very good imitation of a young _man_!

Kyoko snorted. She was _so_ ready for this! "First of all, what's your name?", she asked in a menacing voice, making Yvonne's eyes widen with fear. "Y…Y..ashiro!", she squeaked out the first name that came to her head, as she was accidentally going to say her own name first.

"Right Yashiro!", Kyoko said firmly. "Let me ask you this. Why are you chasing after a Ford, when you have a Ferrari right at your doorstep?"

"M..meaning?", a confused 'Yashiro' Yvonne asked.

"I mean, why go for Sho Fuwa when you have Ren Tsuruga by your side twenty four seven?!", Kyoko blurted out, forgetting who was by her side.

Yvonne merely chortled, and advised Kyoko not to be so frightening to her caller. Ren looked too stunned to speak. He made a mental note to interrogate Yashiro san and find out if he indeed had feelings for Ren , for such an idea to have occurred to Kyoko.

Yvonne also ventured into the more serious problems.

"I'm getting divorced. How do I talk my wife out of this?". These kind of problems seemed to be Ren's forte, probably because he had broken up so many times, he knew by now, what exactly one should _not _do to piss off one's partner.

Some were even more serious and definitely not problems one normally heard about in usual agony aunt sessions.

"I keep getting the feeling someone's watching me! I think I'm being stalked! Help me!"

"Either call a psychiatrist, or the police!", Kyoko replied drily.

"Oh thank you! If I hadn't thought of that, I wouldn't be calling you would I?", Yvonne replied sarcastically. She glared at Kyoko. "And you've just lost a listener thanks to your rudeness! Even if you don't have a solution, be nice and polite till the very end. Make your caller feel at ease. Let him feel that you understand! Empathize with him! "

And so on it went for a month, by when the two would be jockeys were more or less ready.

On the last day, they did a trial show, complete with music and commercials. 'Love Infinity' had garnered quite a few sponsers, thanks to the name of LME. The only thing that bothered Kyoko was the lack of publicity. The President was being suspiciously quiet about the whole affair, when he would normally have made sure the whole world knew about it!

She told this to Yvonne who merely shrugged. "I've done my job and that's all that matter to me!", was all she said. "Now forget that! I have important news for you!"

They looked at her expectantly. She had given their trial show an 'Okay' and was reasonable pleased with how they handled the show. It would be broadcasted every Saturday only. The jockey names, Yvonne informed them, would be aliases.

Kyoko was to be named, RJ 'Ninja lover' and Ren was christianed, 'Mr. Playboy'.

"And now, let's get on with another trial show!", Yvonne announced, with a clap of her hands.

The second trial went on smoothly when Yvonne dropped the bomb at the Lovelorn session.

"I loved a man once.", she started. "Whether he loved me or not, I have no idea. But he married me three years ago and we fianlle consummated our marriage after two years!"

There was a slight pause, before Yvonne continued. "And then, he just left!", burying her face in her hands and starting to sob. "I miss him so much! Especially the SEX! The way he nibbled my breasts..kissed me on the crook of my neck..and then I would lick his co-"

"Erm..yes, we all get the idea how much you miss him!", Ren interrupted hastily, his face red with embarrasement. "Can you tell us his name?"

Yvonne gasped. "It's you!", she screamed with joy, looking up straight at him.

"I beg your pardon?", Ren asked nervously. "I assure you ma'am, I am NOT your husband! I am still a bachelor!"

But Yvonne wasn't listening. She seemed to be like a woman possessed. She stood up suddenly from her chair and rushed to Ren, throwing herself on him, and making them both land on the ground flat.

"Ren! Oh Ren!", she sobbed, kissing his cheeks. "Don't you recognize me love? After all this time!" ,and plunged her tongue into his mouth."

"I knew the moment you touched my breasts, we had a connection!", she whispered. "Oh darling, I've finally found you!"

Ren wasn't listening. He had fainted from shock and the weight he was crushed under.

Kyoko stared at them flabbergasted. For a month she had had wondered whether she liked or Yvonne or not. And now, as she watched Yvonne kiss the unconscious Ren Tsuruga, she finally had the answer..

'_I Hate her_!', she thought, her demons swarming about her, as she made her way towards them..

* * *

**A/N: I hope you guys enjoyed that! For the people who reviewed, alerted and favourited, a big THANK YOU for waiting! I hope you haven't given up on it, like I nearly did! Once again, read, enjoy and review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N : Hi everyone! Thanks a lot for the reviews, alerts and favorites! Hope you enjoy this chapter as well!**

* * *

Kyoko launched herself on Yvonne and began pushing her off with all her might. "Get off him!", she yelled. "You're killing him!".

With a herculean effort, she managed to pry Yvonne loose from Ren and together, they rolled onto the floor, until Kyoko found herself straddling Yvonne. The radio instructor still looked a little dazed. But Kyoko wasn't getting off without giving her a piece of her mind first.

When Yvonne finally looked up, she found Kyoko towering over her, glaring at her with such ferocity, it was a wonder she wasn't scorched.

"Well, well, and what do we have here?", Yvonne drawled, to cover up her panic. But one withering glance from Kyoko was enough to shut her up.

"Yvonne san,", Kyoko whispered gently, in stark contrast to her eyes. "Tsuruga san is indeed the most desired celebrity in Japan, and he has a hundred fan girls like you falling at his feet. But let give you a warning."

She bent lower, till their noses touched. "Trouble him like this anymore, and you will have me to deal with. There is no way Tsuruga san ever loved you, or married you, or consummated your marriage, or..did those other things you mentioned!"

Her voice trembled slightly as she said those last words. Yvonne smirked knowingly.

"And why shouldn't I go after him?", she challenged. "Are you jealous? How can you be so sure he does not love me?"

At first, Kyoko was taken aback by her question. She sat up straight, a light blush decorating her cheeks. "No, Yvonne san.", she finally answered calmly. "I am not jealous."

'_Like hell you're not!_', Yvonne scoffed inwardly.

"As for how I am so sure he does not love you, I just know it.", Kyoko continued. "Tsuruga san is not a man who would make false promises of love to a woman and throw her away. I think I know my sempai well enough, for him not to do that. And also,", she added as an afterthought, memories of a past conversation with Ren coming to her mind, "You do _not_ look like a school girl!"

'_Eh_?', Yvonne was confused. '_Does Ren Tsuruga have a school girl fetish? '_

"Oh, and another thing!", Kyoko purred, in a Natsu-like fashion. "Would you please stop trying to seduce him with cheap antics like-", placing her hands on Yvonne's generously built breasts, she gave them a light squeeze,"-these?"

"Aaahhh..!"

They both turned sideways, at Ren's soft groan. Kyoko got off Yvonne and hurried to Ren's side.

"Tsuruga san?", she called softly to him, placing a cool hand on his cheek. She shook him lightly, but he didn't respond.

For one awful second, Kyoko thought Yvonne had crushed him to death under her weight. To her relief however, she felt his pulse beating against his wrist.

'I'll get him some water!', she thought. She got up and hurried out of the studio, forgetting who she had left him with…

Breathing a sigh of relief, Yvonne whipped out her cell phone and called Yashiro, Ren's manager.

"Hello, Yashiro? It's me! Listen, Mogami san is headed out, probably to get some water. Do whatever you can to stall her. Five minutes should be enough. I need to have a word with lover boy here."

When Ren started to stir, he vaguely heard someone talking. "..stall..five minutes should be enough."

Sitting up slowly, he dazedly looked around the room, until his eyes fell on Yvonne putting away her phone. She looked up at him and said unsympathetically, "Up finally are you? Good! At least I don't have to waste time prodding you awake! I'm not _that_ heavy!"

Ren groaned, burying his face in his hands. "I must be delusional!", he moaned. "I actually dreamt you said we were married and then..you.._kissed_ me!" He shuddered at the memory of the feel of her lips on his, and the tongue that had plunged into his mouth..

'_What's happening to me?_', he thought wildly. '_Did_ _I actually think that kiss tasted..good?_"

Yvonne was watching him with mild interest. Taking pity on him, she spoke. "Yes, Ren, I did all that.", she calmly affirmed.

Ren's head snapped up in his direction, his eyes wide with panic.

"Where's Kyo-I mean Mogami san?", he asked urgently, getting to his feet.

"You can call her by her first name in front of me.", Yvonne said, watching him, still on the floor. "And she'll be back. I believe she went to get you something. She seemed quite worried about you."

"And stop talking to me in that voice!", Ren half-shouted. "You're starting to remind me of the President!"

"That's because I _am_ the President, you dolt!"

Ren froze, staring at Yvonne in disbelief as she got to her feet.

"What do you mean?"

'Yvonne' put her hand in her hair and gave it a light tug. Her hair, or rather, her wig, came off, to reveal long silky black locks. Ren gaped at the sight in front of him. But it wasn't the hair that held his attention. It was the smile on Yvonne's face.

And there was only one person he knew on this planet, who sported that evil grin.

And that person was a man.

"YOU?!", he yelled in outrage, springing a step back. He pointed an accusing finger at the President. "It was you all this time?"

"Of course!"

"You declared yourself as my wife?!"

"That's right!"

"You jumped on me! And crushed me to death!"

'_Oh dear, he looks mad..._'

"YOU KISSED ME?!""

'_Here we go.._'

"YOU KISSED ME! YOU..YOU PUSHED YOUR TONGUE DOWN MY THROAT! AND-"

"OIE!", Lory interrupted indignantly. "I don't have that long a tongue!"

"AND IN FRONT OF MOGAMI SAN NO LESS!", Ren continued to rant, as though he hadn't heard.

Lory sighed and waited for him to calm down. _'Interesting scene though._', he thought with a small smile. '_A hysterical Ren Tsuruga. makes a nice change! Where's your camera when you need it?'_

"How could you do that?", Ren asked pleadingly.

Lory merely stuck out his tongue.

"Don't you stick your tongue at me! What's that?"

Ren saw a thick, white, rubbery looking ball on the President's tongue. It looked like a thick wad of chewing gum.

"I didn't stick my tongue in your mouth Ren. I have good taste.", Lory said, as he went back to chewing the gum. "After a month of no progress between the two of you I had to take some drastic steps."

"So you stuck in a bunch of chewing gum sticks into my mouth?", Ren asked looking revolted.

"Would you have preferred I kissed you?", Lory asked innocently. "And after all the trouble I took to get your favorite mint flavored ones!"

'_Ahh..that would explain the pleasant taste!_', Ren realized with relief.

"But how exactly was that stunt supposed to help me?", he asked angrily. "Now Mogami san is probably going to think I'm a pervert and a playboy with a wife I don't care about!"

"No she doesn't.", Lory contradicted him. "In fact she accused_ me_ of being the liar!"

Ren looked at him, pleasantly surprised. She believed him, and not 'Yvonne'?

"As for the point of my little 'stunt' as you call it, ", Lory continued, " I wanted to see a side of Mogami san that I had never seen before. A side that showed passionate jealousy for another woman who dared to claim Ren Tsuruga for herself!"

Ren let out a defeated sigh. "There's no way she'd show that side of hers.", he said unhappily. "She only sees me as her sempai. Or does she?", he looked up hopefully at Lory.

Lory merely looked at him pitifully. 'And _I thought Mogami san was dense!_',he thought. '_No, Ren! I am not going to be the one to tell you what is truly in her heart. If anyone is going to tell you, it will be Mogami san herself! Otherwise, you're just going to have to find it out on your own!'_

Ren felt his heart sink at the Lory's pitiful glance. '_I knew it! After that night at the hotel, she'll probably never want to see me again outside work_.'

So did that mean he would have to give up what looked like a fruitless task? A battle that could never be won? She was determined never to love again. She refused to let another man near her again. But..deep in his heart, something nagged at him. What if she learnt to embrace love again later? The very thought of her being in the arms of another man..Fuwa..or even Kijima..

"NO!", he yelled banging a fist against the wall. "I'm going to do whatever it takes to win her heart! So back off Kijima! And you too Fuwa!"

His passionate declaration was greeted by dead silence. Looking around, Ren found the president had already left the room.

* * *

He nervously paced up and down the room, glancing up at the clock every two seconds. '_Any time now!_', he thought nervously.

Ren had invited Kyoko to his place to practice for their first show on the next Saturday. Though it wasn't the first time she had come over to his place, he couldn't help, but feel that this time, it was different…This time, it felt more like..a date.

The loud ringing of his doorbell sent him scurrying towards the door. He opened it, and there she was.

Taking a deep breath, Ren decided it was time for Kuon to take over. Ren Tsuruga was a gentleman. A celebrity who wouldn't go anywhere near this sweet and innocent girl. But Kuon would not.

Leaning casually against the door, he took his own sweet time , drinking in her slim frame, covered in a white, summer dress with straps that were tied in a bow behind her neck. His eyes lingered at the slight hint of cleavage at her neckline, which plunged down a little deeper than what she normally preferred. His hands suddenly itched to untie the straps that held her dress together, and he had to momentarily swallow Kuon, before he got any more dangerous ideas.

"Good evening Mogami san. I'm glad you could make it.", he said smoothly, opening the door wider for her.

Kyoko bowed in greeting and stepped inside, a light blush covering her cheeks after Ren's close scrutiny. She had styled her hair a little differently today, by sweeping it backwards for a change. Her short hair left her back exposed, but not too much. The dress was classy and casual showing just a little amount of skin. But she still felt a little uncomfortable in it.

She had a feeling Ren's eyes were boring into her back as she took of her shoes. Feeling her cheeks getting hotter, she took a couple of deep breaths to calm herself down before calmly turning back to Ren.

Ren, who had not missed her blush as she entered his apartment, cheered himself inwardly. She had not run away screaming for her life! That was a good sign!

"Shall we begin?", he asked suggestively, his lips curling up into a wolfish smile.

'_Careful now Kuon!_', he cautioned himself. '_Don't get carried away_!'

"Of course!", Kyoko replied, with her sweet smile. Ren bit back a groan. '_That smile should be banned!_', he thought, as Kuon came back in full blast. Throwing caution to the winds, the young gent gallantly held out his hand.

Kyoko hesitated at first, and slowly put her hand in his. Kuon smiled gently at her, and wrapped her hand firmly in his.

Kyoko bit back a gasp at the feel of their hands clasped together as one. His hand was rough, yet gentle. It was warm, comforting and rock hard..a hand that would never let her go..and that she would never leave even if he did..

'_Is this what it feels like?_', she stared at their interwined hands in wonder, as Ren led her to his living room. '_Being in love feels like this? One touch and I feel so..alive!_'

"Here we are.", Ren announced, leading her to the sofa. " Are you ready Mogami san?"

Kyoko blinked a couple of times before finally processing that they were seated side by side.

"Oh!", she squealed, scooting away from him a little. This man was like a furnace! The heat he seemed to emanating made her feel ready to burn crisp! "Er..Yes! I'm ready! I brought a notebook for the radio scripts. I thought it would be easier if we kept it in one book. And also-"

Ren gazed at her, a small smile decorating his lips as he watched her babble about their Radio show. He could tell now, she was flustered. She was blushing again and she refused to meet his eyes as she spoke. She looked so damned adorable! It took him all his self control not to sweep her in his arms and kiss her.

'Not now!', he reminded himself. Clearing his throat, he gently interrupted her. "Thanks for all the trouble Mogami san. Let's start shall we?"

Kyoko nodded, feeling so embarrassed, she wished the earth would swallow her whole!

She had dressed up, and used Moko san's precious make-up, with a tiny hope of making him see her as a woman. But he would probably never see her that way now because of her childish antics.

"Are you all right Mogami san?", Ren asked worriedly, realizing she was a little downcast.

"Oh! Yes Tsuruga san!", Kyoko replied hurriedly, covering her disappointment with a professional smile. "So, I've already thought of the opening line. How about we start off introducing ourselves, followed by the name of the show and which frequency our listeners should tune in too?"

"Sure.", Ren replied, smiling at her enthusiasm. "Good morning Japan! Welcome to 'Love Infinity', the radio station of eternal love for lovers, family and friends all around! This is Mr. Playboy, with Ninja Lover! And thank you for tuning into 82.9 fm!"

He looked at her expectantly. "Well, how was I?"

Kyoko nodded eagerly. "That was great Tsuruga san! I also think we should take it in turns for that opening announcement. That way it won't be boring for the listeners!"

"You're right.", Ren said, warming up. "Let's keep a couple of opening lines that we can use now and then. The structure is the same, but we just say it in different ways."

"Okay!", Kyoko said happily, as she started scribbling in the notebook. "So what do I say when it's my turn?"

"How about that line you read for our screening?", Ren suggested. "That 'drowning in ecstasy' line? I liked that! You looked sexy, saying that line!"

'_Eh?_', Kyoko felt embarrassed, yet a little happy at the same time. '_Did he just say I looked sexy?_'

Ren looked at her in amusement, aware of her embarrassment. "Try it!", he encouraged.

Kyoko shook her violently. "I couldn't possibly!", she argued. "It's too embarrassing!"

Ren sighed. "Kyo-. Mogami san,", he corrected himself on time, hurrying on so that she wouldn't notice his slip of tongue. "You're on a radio remember? No one can see you!"

"But _you_ can!", she said accusingly, as thought it was his fault. "Besides, that line is too provocative!"

"I'll close my eyes, if that makes you feel better!", Ren offered.

"I don't even remember it properly..", she mumbled pathetically.

"Drown yourself in ecstasy..in love..and in the awesomeness called 'Love Infinity'!", Ren mercilessly overrode her protests. He could never forget those lines, especially the way she had said them. His heart still skipped a beat when he pictured her pouting sexily before him, telling that line so sensually, he could really feel himself drowning in ecstasy.

"Come on, Mogami san!", he begged, making that puppy dog expression she was so vulnerable to. "It would be great for our listeners!"

Kyoko let out a defeated sigh. Gathering her courage, she closed her eyes and let Natsu take over..

When she opened her eyes, she gazed at Ren, her eyes smoldering with a fire and passion unlike anything he had seen before.

"Drown yourself in ecstasy.", she purred softly. "In Ecstasy!", her voice grew louder, but still maintained that seductive tone. "In the awesomeness that is called, 'Love Infinity'!", she told the last words the loudest, her tone changing drastically from that of a seductive siren to a cheerful young entertainer.

"Welcome to your favourite show and thanks for tuning into 82.9 fm! This is Ninja Lover, signing in with ! Aaaaannnnd, now it's time for some romantic tunes! Don't hesitate to test your favourite song to 34766, along with your name and who you're dedicating it to!"

She looked up at him with sparkly eyes. "How was it?", she asked, a little nervous.

"That was great.", Ren said quietly, still mesmerized. "You should write that down."

"Okay!", Kyoko happily took her pen and began scribbling in the notebook again. "Okay how about we next.."

They sat like that, huddled together for an hour, writing and crossing out ideas, lines and jokes. It was like their practice sessions again, but without Yvonne, and Kyoko unconsciously sat closer to Ren.

When they were nearly done, Ren looked at the time. It was already nine. "I think we should eat now, Mogami san.", he tilted his head towards the clock. "You must be hungry."

He had ordered in already. Luckily, Kyoko was still too engrossed with the script, to remember her mania for eating home-cooked food. As they ate, she finally looked up from her book.

"I have a problem with one part of the show, Tsuruga san.", she said sounding a little sad. "It's about the agony aunt session. I..I think you'll have to handle that part the most. How can you find solutions to those problems so easily?! I'm terrible at solving love problems!"

Ren chuckled lightly and sat up straighter. "How about I give you some practice?", he asked, a sudden recklessness seizing him. "I'm sure you can do it. Just imagine yourself in that person's place , like you do while preparing for a role, and try to think rationally what would be the best thing to do. Okay?"

"Okay!", Kyoko smiled. "Give me a problem then!"

Ren grinned and pretended to think hard. "All right.", he said, looking serious now. "Are you ready?"

"Yes!"

"Hi Ninja lover!", he said, with a charming smile. Kyoko smiled back blushing a little. " My name is Keishi. Before I tell you my problem, I just want to say that I LOVE your show, especially the way you say that 'estasy' line!"

"Thank you Keishi! Fire ahead now!", Kyoko replied encouragingly. "And thank you so much for calling!"

"Right! My problem is I am in love.", Ren started, looking steadily into her eyes. "Madly, crazily, and completely head over heels in love with the most wonderful girl I've ever met."

Kyoko stiffened. Somehow, she had the feeling that it wasn't 'Keishi', but Ren talking to her. Didn't he once say he was in love with a high school girl?

"I've known her since childhood.", he continued, his eyes glowing as he spoke about the girl he loved so much. "And met her again years later. She's the best thing that happened to me!"

Kyoko cleared her throat, trying to ignore the tightening of her chest and the small, dull pain in her heart. "So..what's the problem?", she asked, trying not to sound too cold.

"She doesn't love me back!", Ren answered, her voice shaking slightly. "I don't think she sees me as anything more than a colleague. She's pretty determined not to love anyone! Can you help me?"

"I think so.", Kyoko said with a sigh. "How about you call her and confess to her how you feel. If she appreciates you're friendship, she'll be with you even if she's not ready."

"Can I confess to her on the radio?", Ren asked, his heart beating faster by the minute. "Can you connect me to her? I'll give you her number."

"All right.", Kyoko replied after a pause. She was confused. How was she solving his problem here?

"Kyoko,", Ren suddenly said, startling her. "I have something to say to you. Something important. Please just hear me out once, and I'll accept your answer. What I have to say to you may hurt you, or even anger you. My only defense is, you are an amazing woman no one can help falling for. And That is why, I have to say, I love you."

He paused and looked at her expectantly. Kyoko was staring at him flabbergasted. Well..he had sort of expected that.

"And I have another confession to make.", he added. "my name is Ren, not Keishi." '_Not true yet, but I'd better go one step at a time_.'

Kyoko continued to gape at him. When he confessed his name as Ren, her suspicions about Ren discussing his unrequited love for a high school girl were confirmed.

'_Tsuruga san loves another girl called 'Kyoko'_ ?', she thought sorrowfully. '_Well, it's a small world I guess. Whoever that Kyoko is, is very lucky, and very stupid for not realizing how much Tsuruga san loves her!_'

She sighed unhappily. If Ren Tsuruga had to fall in love with a girl called Kyoko, why couldn't it have been her?!

'_Because there is no way he'll fall for a boring, flat-chested, child like me!'_, she thought sadly. '_This Kyoko he's in love with must be a beauty._'

"Well, ", she said at last. "that was a great confession R..Ren san. But it looks like Kyoko is not able to answer her phone. No matter, your message will have left her voice mail now. Thanks for calling!"

Ren stared at her in confusion. Was this her way of ignoring his confession? Or rejecting him? How cruel could she get?!

"I didn't know you had a girl you loved Tsuruga san.", Kyoko lied, giving him a shaky smile. "And her name is Kyoko too! What a coincidence! What's she like?"

Ren was starting to get seriously lost now. What did she mean exactly by 'what's she like?'.

"She must be very beautiful .", Kyoko babbled on, trying to hold back her tears. "Is she a celebrity too? What's her surname?"

"Er..yes..", Ren replied, still puzzled. "Mogami san?"

Kyoko laughed, choking back a sob. "Oh no! That's my surname! I'm asking that Kyoko's surname, whom you love!"

Realization dawned on Ren and he stopped himself from swearing in frustration.

'_What am I going to do with this girl?!_', he screamed to himself mentally. _'I tell you I love you and you think I'm talking about another girl sharing you're name?! How dense can you get?!_"

"You've got it all wrong!", he started to explain. "I'm not in love with-"

He never got to finish his sentence, when suddenly the door to his apartment banged open. Jumping in surprise, the couple turned around, their surprise turning to displeasure at the sight of the unwelcome visitor.

Yvonne.

'_Him again! What does he want?_', Ren groaned inwardly.

Yvonne/Lory grinned maniacally at Ren. "Hi hubby!", she said in a super syrupy voice. "I'm home! Yashiro gave me your key!"

_'I'll kill him!_', Ren thought furiously, and was startled when Kyoko suddenly stood up and yelled, "STOP CALLING HIM 'HUBBY'!

* * *

**A/N: Sooooo, what d'you think? Review please! Love y'all!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Yo everyone! I finally finished another chapter! YOWZAT! A big thank you to all of you wonderful readers! Thanks for reading reviewing and following! Hope you like it! I was going to name this chapter-'With friends like Lory, who needs enemies', but it was too big and I haven't even named the other chapter! :P**

**Special note for Brizzy Babber-I tried to incorporate your ideas here! It didn't come about exactly as you wanted, but thanks for the suggestion anyway!**

**And once again for the rest of you-Read, enjoy(hopefully), and REVIEW! This story has enough followers! Please Review too!**

**Oh, and there were a couple of typos in this chapter, but I've corrected them now. Sorry for the inconvenience!**

* * *

Kyoko stood her ground, looking ten feet taller as she glared fiercely at Yvonne. She felt a tremendous amount of hatred and jealousy building up within her, and she wanted nothing more than to shoot the perverted instructor claiming herself to be Ren Tsuruga's wife.

Lory looked taken aback at first, but a cool smile replaced his surprised expression. He suddenly swooped down and dragged Ren to his feet before carrying him princess style. As Kyoko watched Yvonne carry Ren, she suddenly felt something explode within her.

The next minute, Ren's poor apartment was bombarded with Kyoko's angry demons, invisible to all but her!

"EEK!", Lory screamed as he felt something hard and invisible punch him from all sides. Just as suddenly the commotion had begun, it ended, leaving the apartment walls with holes. It looked like Swiss cheese now.

Kyoko surveyed the scene before her coldly. Yvonne seemed to have regained her composure and was now staggering to keep Ren in her arms.

"Oof! You've put on weight hubby!", Lory puffed, now slinging him on his shoulder like a bag of potatoes.

"PUT ME DOWN!", Ren screamed, hammering Lory's back with his fists. "LET ME DOWN NOW!"

His long legs were kicking in the air in protest and unceremoniously hit poor Lory in a sweet spot that made him wish he wasn't a man at least for that minute. Biting back a groan of pain, he heroically swallowed his pain and slapped Ren smartly on each of his butt cheeks.

WHACK! WHACK!

Ignoring Ren's yells of protests, Lory strode towards Ren's bedroom.

"What do you think you're doing?!", Kyoko's angry voice wasn't far behind. "Didn't you get what I said today? Put him down NOW!"

Throwing Ren onto the bed not too gently, Lory turned and began pushing a fuming Kyoko out of the bedroom.

"Get out! Get out!". He said in Yvonne's annoying sing-song voice. "I have some important business to discuss with my dear hubby. Matters pertaining to love that I'm sure _you_, being a Love Me member wouldn't understand!"

"STOP IT!", Kyoko screamed before Yvonne pushed her out of the room. She banged her fist into the door, preventing Yvonne from closing the door. "What do you think you're doing?", she asked through gritted teeth. "Let him go! Didn't I ask you to leave him alone?!"

"Oh really?", Yvonne asked sweetly. "Well, Mogami san,. What I say or do to my husband is strictly between us and none of your business!"

"It _is_ my business!", Kyoko hissed. "He is my..my sempai!"

"Oho, so it's the loyal Kouhai to the rescue hmm?", Yvonne asked mockingly. " Well, he is my husband, so I have a higher priority to see him than some lowly kouhai! Are you _sure_ you're asking about his safety as a kouhai Mogami san? Or are you asking as a woman?"

Kyoko opened her mouth to retaliate, but couldn't find the words. She couldn't bring herself to admit it, especially not in front of Ren!

" If you are, try and snatch him back from me!", Yvonne continued, overriding her silence. " But if you still insist that you are asking as his kouhai, then I have only two words to say to you-Get. Lost!"

Kyoko's hand slackened for a moment as Yvonne's challenge took her by surprise. As Yvonne began to close the door however, she forced it open again. "You will never get away with this!", she snarled. "If you have something to say to him, it has to be in front of me!"

Yvonne let out an exasperated sigh. "I have something extremely private to discuss with Ren, Mogami san!", she whispered coldly. "I am expecting his baby! So he can either announce our relationship to the world, or retire from the industry and help me raise our child!"

This time, Kyoko was completely thrown by Yvonne's words. She stared glass eyed at Yvonne's smug expression, unable to process what she had just heard. "Expecting..his..baby..?", she asked unsteadily.

"That's right!", Yvonne said triumphantlyand closed the bedroom door with an awful air of finality.

Kyoko banged the door and tried to open it but Yvonne proved to be too quick for her, as she locked the door. Swearing in a very un-Kyoko like manner, she returned to banging the door and yelling for Ren.

"TSURUGA SAN! DON'T LET HER GET YOU! OPEN THE DOOR IF YOU CAN!"

Pressing her ears to the door, she could hear Ren's angry voice.

"What the hell do you think you're doing? You've already kissed me! Are you planning to molest me now?"

Panic and fear invaded her heart as a mental image of Yvonne stripping Ren and forcing herself on him, planted itself firmly in Kyoko's mind. Suddenly, there was a dead silence in the room. Pressing her ears closer, Kyoko tried to hear what was going on. At first, all she could hear was her own heart hammering madly against her chest. Then she heard a faint creaking sound, followed by murmurs.

The murmuring continued for a bit, but Kyoko, try as she might, could not hear a word that was being said. Finally, she could not restrain herself no more. She returned to banging the door and shouted in panic,"TSURUGA SAN! ARE YOU ALL RIGHT? I'M CALLING THE POLICE!"

* * *

Pushing Kyoko out of the room, Lory shut the door and locked it before turning to Ren.

"What the hell do you think you're doing? You've already kissed me! Are you planning to molest me now?", Ren shouted, his eyes shooting daggers at Lory.

Ignoring Ren's angry protests, he merely plopped himself beside Ren, making the bed creak.

"So!", he started, his eyes twinkling mischievously. He was speaking in his normal voice now, and was now whispering. "That was pretty fast! And _what_ was Mogami san doing in your apartment today?"

"It's none of your business!", Ren hissed, though his face was a little pink. "We were just practicing for the first show next week! And what are you doing here?!"

"Oh, I just came to inform you that you two won't be having any more practice sessions with me this week.", Lory replied, grinning from ear to ear. "And it looks like I was right to do so! You two will get a lot more done together without me around!"

Ren glared at him, unable to believe what the president had just told him. "That's your reason for coming here?!", he asked. "You could have easily informed that over the phone or called us for a meeting! Why did you have to barge in and lock us inside my bedroom?!"

"I just wanted to see her reaction!", Lory shrugged. "Why? Was I interrupting something important? Oh, I just remembered, do you have a school girl fetish or something?"

"Eh?", Ren looked at him in surprise. "No! Why?"

"Hmmm? Oh, nothing! Just something Mogami san mentioned.."

They both jumped as Kyoko resumed her attacks on Ren's door. "TSURUGA SAN! ARE YOU ALL RIGHT? I'M CALLING THE POLICE!"

"Over my dead body!", Lory muttered. As he got up from the bed, he warned Ren, "And don't you dare tell Mogami san that I'm the President!"

"Even if I did, I doubt she would believe me!", Ren retorted. "She would refuse to believe anyone would be _that_ crazy!"

Lory opened the door to a very red faced Kyoko.

"About time!". She roughly pushed aside Yvonne and scanned the room for Ren. Sighing with relief that he looked all right, she now turned behind to tell Yvonne exactly what she thought of her. To her indignation, Yvonne was gone!

"Hey!", she yelled, running into the drawing room, catching a glimpse of Yvonne's retreating figure, making it's way out of the apartment. She ran out but was too late as Yvonne already got into the elevator.

"COME BACK HERE YOU GOLD-DIGGING MAN-EATER!", she screamed, banging the elevator doors with her fists.

"Let her be Mogami san.", she heard Ren's tired voice. Turning around, she found him at his door, motioning her to get back inside. "She's not worth it."

Sighing with defeat, Kyoko stalked back into his apartment without a word. Shutting the door behind him, Ren walked over to his couch and flopped down on it with a sigh. He leaned back and closed his eyes, taking deep breaths to calm himself down. Kyoko, who had forgotten her rage in her anxiety for Ren, stood there for a few moments, not sure what to do, and hesitantly sat beside him.

She gazed anxiously at the frown etched in his eyebrows. He seemed shaken up by Yvonne's visit. '_But why would he?_', she asked herself. '_Why would he be this worried unless_.."

She gasped aloud as she realized that the reason for his discomfort was the very reason she had refused to believe in! Because that would mean, everything Yvonne had said was true! That she was indeed married to Ren and was having his baby!

'_And he was talking about her!_', she concluded, remembering the love problem he had come up with. '_The 'Kyoko' he claims to love is actually 'Yvonne Touma'!_'

"Mogami san? Are you all right?", she vaguely heard Ren's voice. He stared at her in concern, as her face turned white as a sheet.

She got up quickly, and tried to make a run for it. Blinded with tears, she tripped over the mat and fell down hard on her knees. "OW!", she cried out, the tears falling freely now.

"Mogami san!", Ren rushed to her side. He was alarmed to see her tears, thinking she must have injured herself badly. Taking her hands in his, he tried to get her to his feet, but she pushed him away.

"Stop it! Don't touch me Tsuruga san! I can't believe you are that kind of a man!", Kyoko shrieked with fury.

"What kind of man?", he asked bewildered.

"The kind of man who leaves his wife and baby for his career!", she yelled, scrambling away from him.

"Baby..?"

Before he could get another word out of her however, Kyoko had jumped up and rushed for his door. "You're no better then Shoutaro!", she accused, before running out of the apartment.

Ren sat there stunned, his mouth wide open like a goldfish. "Baby?", he asked himself. "What does she-"

And then it hit him, like a pile of bricks. That time before the president had locked them in..he and Kyoko had been exchanging a few words..

"I'M GOING TO KILL HIM!", Ren roared before running for the door.

* * *

Ren looked anxiously across to his co-RJ. It had been one week since Kyoko and run out of his place on the day of their practice. One week, and she still wasn't talking to him.

He had run out to catch her, but somehow, she had managed to disappear. He had tried calling her several times, but she refused to pick up his calls. He even tried to visit her, but his schedule was packed and try as he might, he could not see her. The few times he was free, he was unable to find her. It was as though she was running away from him!

Moreover, the usually omnipresent Lory had also taken to disappearing mysteriously, every time Ren tried to see him. He did answer Ren's call though and had patiently listened to his cursing and accusing. In the end, he managed to get in a word.

"If that's how she took it, why don't you try talking to her?", he had suggested, while playing one of his favorite role-playing games.

"Maybe because she refuses to answer my calls or even see my face?", Ren yelled. "I've had enough! You're going to call her _now_, and tell her you're Yvonne! And you're telling her that you're _not_ carrying my child just in case she thinks you're pregnant anyway!"

The President had chortled before firmly replying, "Tomorrow is your show isn't it? Relax then! You'll have plenty of time to tell her you're not married. But I'm warning you, don't you _dare_ tell her I'm Yvonne!" And with that, he disconnected the call.

Ren sighed as he put on the headphones. It was finally the day of their first show, but it wasn't as much fun, as he had hoped it would be. Kyoko was sitting beside him, dressed in her Love Me uniform,ignoring him studiously. Lory was standing outside, giving him a thumbs-up sign, which only made him scowl more.

They were currently in the main studio for the first show on 'Love Infinity'. It was a lot bigger, but similar to the one they had always practiced in. Outside the studio was a large office with many empty desks and cubicles. They were to be for the future radio jockeys who later joined 'Love Infinity'. The entire top floor of LME's main office had been reserved for this project.

The President knocked on the glass pane to get their attention and once again, gave them a thumbs-up sign. "Good Luck!", he mouthed, as they could not hear them through the sound-proof glass. Kyoko smiled and nodded her thanks, while Ren merely looked away.

He looked up when the President knocked hard at the glass pane again,to get his attention. He was waving at his watch. Ren looked down at the time. It was nearly time. "Are you ready Mogami san? I'll be switching it on soon!"

"What? Already? Yes, Yes!", Kyoko looked agitated, speaking to him for the first time in days. Ren held up his hand, showing her a finger count down.

Three..two..one..They were on air.

"Ladies and gentleman, Welcome to 'Love Infinity'!", Kyoko calmly began, as though she had been doing this her entire life. "This is RJ Ninja lover with-"

"Mr. Playboy!", Ren continued. "And thank you all for tuning in to 82.9 fm! Consider this radio station as an ocean of love!"

"Where you can drown yourself in ecstasy..in love..in pleasure..", Kyoko added seductively. They both laughed. This was so much fun!

"So now that we're done with the introductions, what do we do for our listeners Ninja lover?", Ren asked conversationally.

"I think it would be awesome to start the day with some music!", Kyoko replied dreamily. "Just imagine, getting up to a day, looking forward to spending some time with those you care for. So it's time for some nice, relaxing and romantic music!"

Ren gazed at her warmly, feeling the tension between them ease up a bit. Maybe the President had a point. This was the time they came together as partners. He had plenty of opportunities to clear up the misunderstanding.

His thoughts were interrupted by Kyoko shaking his arm. She took off her headphones and got up, motioning she was getting something to eat. They took it in turns, or at least tried , to get water and refreshments during commercials and songs. Nine out of ten times, it was Kyoko who rushed out of the studio for refreshments. She would come back, and hand it to him, without meeting his eyes.

Ren sighed, as this happened for what felt like the thousandth time. He was almost dying to go back to their earlier sempai-Kouhai relationship. She was treating him like she couldn't bear him at all!_'Well, I don't care!',_ he thought determinedly_. 'By the end of this day, I'm going to make sure she knows the truth!'_

With Kyoko running out on him for every commercial break , the radio show was starting to get extremely boring. As expected, they didn't get too many callers for song requests, due to lack of publicity. In fact, Kyoko was surprised they had even received two such callers! '_Must have tumbled onto this station by mistake!'_, she thought.

Minutes turned to hours, and before they knew it, it was already evening.

"And now, everyone, it's time for the show we've all been looking forward to!", Ren announced untruthfully. "The lovelorn session! Having troubles with your loved ones? Don't hesitate to call us at 34766 and we'll come up with the perfect solution!"

They continued with their show, playing songs, telling jokes and announcing about the Lovelorn session every ten minutes. Finally, they got their first call.

Kyoko brightened up when the phone rang. It had become a little boring, being a jockey for a non interactive radio show. Now they could finally break the rut!

Their first caller was a woman. She sounded young, and her voice was rather high-pitched, making her sound like a school girl. It give them rather a shock when she claimed to be thirty year old married woman!

"My husband's been cheating on me!", she said, half-sobbing. "I hired a private detective last month and he came up with a whole album of photos! I was so angry, I asked him for a divorce! And now he comes back saying he's reformed! I want to believe him, I really do, but can I still trust him?"

'_NO!_', Kyoko wanted to scream. '_He's just another bastard using you for money!_'

"Hmm..", Ren frowned, thinking hard. "So, would you like to tell us your name, or would you prefer to keep it a secret?"

"I'd prefer not telling my name.", She sniffed.

"All right, no problem.", Ren replied cheerfully. "Now, about your husband. How long after you filed for divorce, did he come back to you?"

"About..a week.", the woman replied.

"Did he say what he was doing during that week?", he asked.

"Noo..", she replied doubtfully. 'He just arrived one fine morning, saying he was sorry and begging me to take him back! My parent don't want me to accept his apologies though! They always said he'd only married me for my money!"

"Hmm..So how does he plan to make up with you? What does he say when he apologises?"

"He says, he'll take me to the ends of the earth, to Paris, New York, wherever I want, and he'll buy me diamonds and clothes and anything I wanted!"

"In other words, madam, he's bribing you to keep your mouth shut and allow him to continue living off your money.", Ren answered bluntly. "I'm sorry, but your parents are right. You're going to have to let go this jerk, and move on. And one day, you'll find someone, who treasure you for who you are. Not for how much Yen you have in the bank."

The young woman sobbed her thanks. "I will.", she promised. "It'll be difficult, but I'll do it!"

"Good!", Ren replied encouragingly. "Now, to cheer yourself up, there's nothing like music is there? Would you like to request for one?"

"Yes, please!", she replied eagerly. "I'd love it if you played 'Love on Top'!"

"Your song will be coming right up after this break ma'am!", Ren replied cheerfully. "Have a good day, and thanks for calling!"

Meanwhile. Kyoko had been listening to Ren's solution with rapt attention. His cheerfulness, confidence and sureness, while handling the problem, all reminded her why she fell in love with him. As the first notes of 'Love on Top' began to play, she suddenly got up, muttering an excuse about going to the washroom, and rushed out of the studio.

In the washroom, Kyoko splashed her face repeatedly with cold water, trying to cool off. Staring at herself in the mirror, she felt her lips tremble, and the horribly familiar sensation of stinging tears. She sobbed silently, fruitlessly wiping away the constantly flowing tears. She had avoided him and everything that reminded her of him for one week.

One week! She let out a mirthless laugh. One week away from him and she was close to a breakdown! How long could she keep this up? How long could she go on like this, loving a married man with a child?

She fell to the floor, covering her face in her hands. She sat there for a while, trying to delay going back inside before Ren came looking for her. She just wanted to make sure he wouldn't realize she had been crying. In an attempt to distract herself, she recalled their time together in his apartment, practicing for the show. And the faint hope and longing she had felt when he had said those words.._'I Love you_.'

'If only I had been that Kyoko!', she thought sadly. She had been determined to win his heart, but how could she compete against his wife? Steal him away? Once upon a time, she would have been horrified at the very idea, but now..If only he didn't love his wife..

Kyoko sat up straighter, frowning. Did that mean she was willing to let go off her scruples if he didn't love his wife?

'_You've got it all wrong! I'm not in love with-'_

Like a bolt of lightning, Ren's words , before Yvonne's interruption struck her. 'I'm not in love with..who?', Kyoko thought with sudden excitement. 'If he's not in love with her, maybe she's forcing him to be with her! I've got to find out how to protect him from her, that's all!'

She wiped her eyes, but her tears were long gone, in her excitement. She got up, and ran out, back to the studio..back to Ren..

* * *

"That was good!", Hio complimented her as she disconnected the call. "I seriously thought you were a broken hearted, divorced wishy washy woman!"

Kanae smiled, a faint blush coloring her cheeks. Although she would never admit it to him, she had a soft corner for him. "Thanks Hio!", she replied. "Maybe we could go for one more call end it? It's your turn next."

"Hmm..I don't know, I just don't feel like it!", Hio grumbled, stretching himself. "Why do we have to make these stupid calls anyway?"

"I've told you, it's a secret.", Kanae replied patiently. She wished she could tell him, but it was a company secret.

Two days ago, she had been summoned by the President for a new Love Me task. He had informed her about his new radio station with Kyoko and Ren as the jockeys.

"However, due to various financial reasons, I haven't been able to publicize it properly yet.", he had explained. "But the sponsers want the first show to take place two days later. I'm counting on you to be the pretend audience. Call them at this number-", he pushed a slip with a number written on it, "For song requests. After six in the evening, I want you to act as a Lovelorn in need of help. But don't overdo it! One or two calls should be enough!"

And so, Kanae had also asked Hio to help her. The President had agreed that she could ask someone, as long as they didn't know about the radio show. So she had explained to Hio that it was just a prank on a friend. Though he didn't seem to buy it, he agreed to help her anyway.

Kanae wondered how things were between Ren and Kyoko. This looked suspiciously like a match making plot to her, knowing the love-crazy President.

"Besides, I can't think of any 'love' problems!", Hio complained.

"Neither can I..", Kanae murmured, as a small idea began to form in her head. "Come on Hio."

"Where?"

"Akatoki Agency."

* * *

Kanae and Hio entered the agency in their disguises. Kanae had borrowed a few clothes and a wig for them. She wore the blonde wig, and was dressed in a simple red skirt and blouse and six inch high heels. Hio, sullenly held her hand looking like an adorable nine year old, as they walked to the receptionist.

"Good evening.", Kanae said, smiling sweetly at the receptionist. "This is my charge, Hio. We've come to see Mr. Sho Fuwa regarding a job offer."

The receptionist peered suspiciously at the young boy holding Kanae's hand, her eyes widening in surprise, then delight. "O..Of course, I'm a huge fan of your father's! You're so cute! You'll be starting school soon I presume?"

Hio colored up, being a little sensitive about his age and celebrity family's shadow. "No Ma'am.", he replied coldly. "I'll be finishing middle school next year."

"I..Is that so?", she stuttered nervously, realizing her mistake. "I'm sorry, I didn't realize."

"We don't have time to waste.", Kanae interrupted haughtily. " Please inform Mr. Sho Fuwa that we are here. Where is his office."

"Third floor, room 312", the receptionist answered, still a little nervous. "I..I'll let his manager know you're coming up."

As they got into the elevator, Hio commented, "That was easier than I expected. In my agency, they're a little more strict about outsiders meeting up with the company's celebrities."

"That's because she was an idiot!", Kanae replied. "Besides, I think you frightened her. Brilliant Hio!" She added warmly, giving his hand a squeeze. "Now you remember the plan don't you?"

"Yup!", he said, as they stepped out of the elevator. "Stop worrying now!"

They knocked the door of roome 312, which was opened by Sho's manager. "I'm extremely sorry, but we're not taking any off-"

She was cut off by Hio warmly hugging her around the waist. "You're Fuwa chi's manager? How nice! You remind me of mommy!", he chirruped, looking so round faced and adorable, that Shoko's eyes softened.

Then suddenly, they flickered in recognition. "Uesugi san?", she gasped, her attitude changing dramatically. "Come in, come in! Please sit down you two, while I call Sho."

Hio walked in swinging Kanae's hand, looking around the room with bright interest. He played the part of an innocent school boy perfectly. At the sight of Sho, he rushed to the singer, squealing with delight before flinging his arms around his waist.

Sho was pleasantly surprised by the child's obvious adoration. Most of his fan base consisted of young females. He loosened the boy's grip around him and smiled. "So what's this job offer you came about?", he asked Kanae.

"Oh, that's nothing! I just fibbed so I could come and get your autograph!", Hio said cheerfully. "You're not mad I hope?", he asked hesitantly, as he saw Sho's eyes narrow.

"No. Of course not!", Sho lied, afraid to cross someone from such a powerful celebrity family. He took out a pen and signed an autograph for the star struck kid. "Thanks for dropping by!"

As he stood up to leave, Kanae caught his wrist. "I must apologise, but could you sign an autograph for a friend of mine as well?"

Biting back a sigh of annoyance, Sho smiled charmingly. "Of course.", he answered easily. "Her name?"

"Kyoko.". Kanae answered, watching his face. "Kyoko Mogami".

Sho froze, and looked up at her suspiciously. "She's your friend you say?", he asked quietly. "And what makes you think she's my fan?"

"Because she always reacts so passionately and..strongly when you're mentioned!", Kanae said earnestly. "Naturally, I assumed she's a hard core fan!"

'That's Kyoko all right!', Sho thought smugly. ' Looks like I can finally reach her!'

"Do you have her number?", he asked Kanae, flashing her a winsome smile. "Since she's such a hard core fan, like you say, I'd like to thank her _personally_."

Kanae hesitated,. "I don't know if I can.", she said apologetically. "Recently I haven't been able to reach her phone." She kept her fingers crossed, not knowing that Kyoko's phone had really been damaged. "But I know the number of the place where she's on a job right now. You could try reaching her there?"

"Thank you.", Sho smiled as he got the number. He stood up and shook their hands. "Thanks for everything Hio!", he said winking. "Maybe I can include you in my next PV!"

Hio clapped his hands in excitement and would have hugged Sho again if Kanae hadn't dragged him out. "Don't overdo it!", she muttered, once they were alone in the elevator. "If you knew the kind of character he was, you wouldn't even want to _look_ at him!"

"Eh? You sound like he made you pregnant! OW!"

"Kids these days..", Kanae said under her breath.

* * *

Sho quickly dialed the number Kanae had given him. He waited impatiently, listening to the phone ring and straightened up when someone picked up.

"Good Evening, this is Sho Fuwa. Kindly connect me to Kyoko Mogami please.", he ordered arrogantly.

There was a few seconds silence, followed by a light chuckle. "Connect? I wouldn't let you be ten feet near her Fuwa."

Sho gasped, as he recognized the voice. "You?", he spluttered. "You're working with her?"

"That's right!"

"Give her the phone dammit!", Sho shouted. "I've been worried sick about her! You're nothing but a no-good playboy who's set his sight on his next prey!"

Ren sighed on the other end. "I believe, Sho Fuwa thinks there's a mirror before him and is merely describing what he sees.", he addressed the listeners.

"SHUT UP YOU PINHEAD ASSHOLE!", Sho shouted into the phone. "GIVE HER THE FUCKING PHONE! OR DID I INTERRUPT THE TWO OF YOU? SHE'S JUST THE TYPE OF IDIOT WHO WOULD LET ANYONE SHOVE THEMSELVES UP HER PUSSY!"

His words were interrupted by a loud beeping sound. When he was done shouting, Ren started to speak to the listeners. "I am sorry to say that the following content is highly unsuitable for children and would strongly advise you to stop listening for a while."

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO KYOKO?!"

"Nothing as fucked up as you did to her Fuwa.", Ren replied coolly. "Unlike _you_, I did not destroy her life and dump her when she was no longer needed. Unlike _you_, I don't want to see her hurt and want her to move on in life. Unlike _you_, I want her career to take off. And unlike you, I Love her. So I'd strongly advise you to shut that loose mouth of yours when you talk about her, or I'll do it for you!"

Sho was too shocked to speak. "So..you've told her?", he asked falteringly.

There was a slight pause, before Ren replied, "Yes.", and cut the call.

Ren put on some music as he breathed deeply to calm his rage. It had taken him all his will power not to shout even more obscene swear words at Fuwa. To think, he had the gall to actually ring up and inquire about Kyoko!

"You don't have the right to mess with her Fuwa!", he said aloud. "I love Kyoko! And there's no way I'm letting her go back to you!"

"Tsuruga san?"

He turned around in shock. Kyoko was staring at him, open mouthed. Clearly, she had heard every word that had transpired between him and Fuwa.

She slowly stepped towards him, as though she were in a dream_. It couldn't be true! It just COULDN'T be true! She had to be dreaming! Yes, that was it! A dream! And if it was a dream, she was making darn sure that things went her way for once!_

"Ah,", she started awkwardly. "So, erm..I'm sorry about _that_!", she grimaced, referring to Sho's phone call. "I have no idea how he got this number, unless he was listening to the radio."

"It wasn't your fault.", Ren replied calmly. "In a way, I'm glad he called. It helped me get some things off my chest."

"Tsur-", Kyoko started and looked around startled.

"What's wrong?", he asked, surprised.

"I just thought I heard something.", Kyoko said, looking around, puzzled. "A hissing sound. Like air leaking from a balloon you know?"

"I didn't hear it.", he said dismissively. "Must have been one of the instruments. You were saying?"

She hesitated, and took one step closer to him. "I-WHA?!" Suddenly the lights went off, and they were engulfed in pitch darkness. Ren jumped at Kyoko's surprised cry, and suddenly felt a tremendous force push his chair from below. Before he knew it, he fell to the floor, promptly bringing Kyoko down with him!

"OOF!", she huffed as she fell against his chest. Then she stiffened as she realized how close they were. She was about to scoot away when she felt something muscular coil around her waist and arms. Next thing she knew, she was held tightly against Ren's chest. "Tsu..Tsuruga san?", she breathed. Giving in to her desires, she rested her head on his chest.

Ren felt her hold him tightly against his waist. "Mogami san, ", he said gently, "Do you mind..loosening your hold a bit?"

He sighed when she didn't. She merely said, "Hmm..?", and rested on his chest. After a few minutes, she spoke, "Did you mean what you said that time Tsuruga san? That bit about-"

"Yes.", Ren confirmed firmly. "It was true. Every word of it. I really love you Kyoko."

He kissed her forehead and managed to pry his arms loose from her hold. He cupped her face, and raised it to face him, though she couldn't see him. "I've been in love with you for nearly a year.", he added, gently kissing her eyes, her nose and her cheeks. He stopped , his lips inches away from hers, as he continued, "But why do you keep running away from my feelings? I'm different from him Kyoko. I won't ever leave you!"

"Then why were you so upset that time?", Kyoko countered. "After Yvonne san left, you seemed lost in thoughts! I thought it was because she had told you about her baby and wanted you to retire from the industry to help he raise the child!"

Ren sighed, silently cursing Lory and his ludicrous stories. "It's true I was upset at that time Mogami san.", he explained. "But only because of the way you had reacted to my confession. You seemed so set on the idea that I was in love with another Kyoko, I couldn't help feeling a little hurt. I assumed it was your way of rejecting me!"

"I would never have said that if I hadn't thought it was too good to be true!", Kyoko protested. "No..nothing has ever gone right with me when it comes to love Tsuruga san! I reacted that way because I didn't want to get my hopes raised for nothing! Next time you confess, say, 'I love you Kyoko _Mogami'_ !"

Ren chuckled , lightly rubbing his forehead to hers. "All right then.", he said smiling. "I love you Kyoko Mogami!"

"I love you too!", Kyoko replied, feeling as though her heart would burst from happiness. She loosened her arms from his and through them around his neck, embracing him tightly. Ren let out a joyful laugh and closed the distance between their lips.

He felt excitement explode within him, as he finally found himself kissing the girl he loved, something he had dreamt about for months. He could feel her eagerness too as their lips molded together as naturally as two pieces in a puzzle. He was the one stealing her first kiss, yet it felt the other way round to him. He had never felt so alive as he did now, from kissing his ex-girlfriends.

As she parted her lips, his tongue entered her mouth, exploring her eagerly, hungrily, making her feel sensations she had never felt before. Kyoko moaned into his mouth, digging her nails deeper into his neck. She felt as though her entire body was on fire as his mouth invaded hers. _'So this is what a true kiss really feels like!_', she thought. Her moan only added to his hunger for her, as he deepened the kiss, running his fingers through her soft hair.

When they finally parted, Kyoko was half glad and half sad that it was dark. She wanted to see his face, but was relieved he couldn't see hers. She was sure she was a red as a tomato at that moment. As she calmed down her racing pulse, she felt that something was not quite right..

"Tsuruga san?", she asked cautiously.

"Hmmm?", Ren nuzzled her neck and started to suck it gently when she pushed him away. "Where are your hands?", she demanded.

"Here!", he answered her, a little puzzled, as he gently massaged her head.

Kyoko frowned. "If your hands are there, then what's this around my waist?", she complained.

At that moment, Ren realized something as well. Kyoko's arms were around his neck, as he could feel her gently tickling the nape of his neck. So what was holding him so tightly around the waist all this time?

Hissss…

Kyoko grabbed his collar in fright. "What was that?", she asked trembling.

All of a sudden the lights came back on, nearly blinding them for a second. They looked down and stared..and stared..and stared..

A baby anaconda was coiled around them, looking around and hissing softly. Kyoko froze. She recognized it! It belonged to the President! So all this time, they were in a dark studio, kissing with an anaconda wrapped around them?!

Kyoko suddenly felt very faint, and collapsed against Ren's broad frame. Ren, who had been at a loss for words, finally opened his mouth and let out an ear splitting scream. "KYAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

* * *

**A/N:- Thanks for being so patient! I know this was a little long but I didn't want to chop it anymore. The President does have a baby anaconda BTW! I forgot which chapter it was in, but I do know it was alive! I took the liberty of assuming it was trained! Review plz.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hi everyone! Yeah, it's finally over! This is more like an epilogue, as I still need to tie up some loose ends. I'd like to thank each and everyone of you readers for reading this fanfic! And a bigger thanks to all those who Reviewed, Followed and Favorited! You guys are awesome!**

**TYPOS CORRECTED! And I did some minor changes as well.**

* * *

Kyoko gaped at the President as she struggled to process his admission. _'He's Yvonne?!'_, she thought disbelievingly. Sure, she knew how much he loved to dress up, but she was having a hard time imagining him their radio instructor. Still, that would explain the slightly masculine aspects of Yvonne's physique.

She and Ren were now in the President's office. He had said he had something to discuss with them, but she hadn't expected to learn _this_!

"I had to borrow Ren's stylist, Miss Jelly Woods for the disguise.", Lory added nonchalantly. "I'm considering giving her a raise for her excellent job!"

"But how do you know so much about handling those equipment, or being a radio rockey for that matter?", Ren asked.

"Well, I guess you can say it's all due to my research and training for the last two years.", Lory replied, shrugging. "Opening a radio station has always been my dream. I've been planning it for a long time, and also intended to become one of the jockeys!"

'_Well, that would be more like it!_', Kyoko thought. She could already imagine him giving love advice on air. And he would be much better at the job than her. She then decided to voice something that had been bothering her for some time.

"Er..President san,", she spoke up timidly. "I however, have a concern regarding this show. After Sho Fuwa's call, the lights went out, and we..", she broke off awkwardly. Lory gave her a reassuring nod and smile, encouraging her to continue.

"Well, we didn't get around to switching off the button to stop the broadcast. So..whatever we said to each other, will be definitely leaked to the press wouldn't it? Especially seeing that we _did_ manage to get a few listeners?"

"Not to worry Mogami san!", Lory assured her cheerily. "I can guarantee that the only listener you had was _me_!"

Seeing their confused expressions, he continued, "The first show for 'Love Infinity' is scheduled for next month. When you went 'on air', you actually turned on a video camera cleverly hidden among the equipment. So you see, everything you said on the show was definitely recorded, but never went on air! As for your supposed 'callers', they were none other than Kotonami san and a friend of hers."

"So..the whole thing was a hoax?", Ren asked finally. "But, why?"

"So that two love-struck idiots would finally admit their feeling for one another!", he said patiently. "Natsuko is a clever girl, but can you imagine how many hours of training in the studio it took to get her to trip everyone when the lights were turned off? I had to use dummies for her practice to get her to wrap herself around you two! And until you two finally confessed, I wasn't planning on turning on the lights! That would be her signal to unwind herself from you!"

"But, why a snake?", Ren asked. It was beyond his capability to imagine, even in his wildest dreams, what possessed the President to use such a prop for match making. "How you managed to hide that gigantic snake in the studio is still a mystery to me!"

"It's a _baby_ anaconda Ren! Not a Basilisk!", Lory retorted. "She's been trained not to hurt anyone! If you like, I could set her free in your apartment one day! I_ do_ have the keys now!"

Ren paled at the thought of the little monster slithering away in his bedroom, or worse, into his bathroom when he was showering.

"So you see, I kept a hidden camera, for the two of you to look back on one day!", Lory continued, beaming. "Just imagine, a video of the moment you two finally confessed your feelings for each other! Very few couples have such a thing!"

Ren shook his head smiling. He was both amused, and touched at the same time. The man before him had done everything possible for his happiness, including, helping him win over his love.

"Thank you President san.", Kyoko spoke up softly, a gentle smile on her face. "And I am really sorry for all those things I said to you earlier! I thought you were really an annoying woman interested in Ren!"

"Don't worry about it Mogami san!", Lory said waving it away. "It was precisely for your reaction that I pretended to seduce Ren! Right now, I must congratulate you on successfully completing your final Love Me assignment, thanks to which, you have graduated the Love Me section!"

If the smile on her face could get any wider, it would definitely have stretched to over a mile. Tears of happiness filled her eyes, not because she no longer had to wear that hideous uniform. Not because she no longer had to perform weird tasks. It was because she had finally regained that important emotion she had locked away. Now, she could truly be called an entertainer, willing to love and be loved, by her audience.

"Now, we have a month left for our publicity campaign for the first show. We'll be keeping your names secret of course. Your aliases will do for now.", Lory said. "So here's what we're going to do.."

* * *

Kyoko woke to the sound of a soft snore beside her. Well, she was half awake anyway, but she realized where she was now...

Turning to her side, she smiled at the sight of Ren's sleeping face, his black locks falling elegantly over his eyes. Kyoko reached out and carefully tucked them behind his ears so as not to wake him up. She scooted closer to him, letting out a contented sigh as she wrapped an arm around his torso.

"Good morning!", Ren' s eyes fluttered open as he slowly awoke. He put his arms around her waist and hugged her closer to him. "Sleep well?", he asked her sleepily, giving her a light kiss on her forehead.

Kyoko cuddled against his chiseled chest, loving the feel of him, even though they were fully clothed. "I did.", she replied tenderly. "And you?"

She looked up at him, with soft, loving eyes, shyly pushing in her leg between his thighs. His eyes widened at first and slowly, the Emperor Of the Night replaced his look.

They had been together now for already six months. They kept their relationship a secret for the time being, though with Kyoko's increasing popularity, the paparazzi were beginning to smell a rat when it came to their so called sempai-kouhai relationship.

The first few weeks were like a dream to Kyoko. They were like the perfect lovey dovey couple one read about in shoujo manga. They held hands, went on dates, kissed, laughed and joked with each other. It was more like a high school romance, which it technically was since she was still in high school.

She often came over to his place, which was one of the few places they could enjoy a date privately. But last night, was the first time in a long time, that she'd stayed over.

It had been a pretty hilarious situation really. She had packed her pajamas, a toothbrush, toothpaste, shampoo, soap, conditioner and even a hair dryer. Ren had stared first at the items, then back at her as if she were mad.

"So,", Ren's deep voice brought Kyoko back to the present. He got up and loomed over her, a sexy smirk on his lips. "I'm assuming I was right thinking you wanted to move in after bringing in a mountain of luggage?"

Kyoko gulped as his face neared hers till their lips almost touched. A light blush decorated her cheeks and she slowly hooked her arms around his neck, pulling him closer.

As he let her close the distance between their lips, she suddenly flipped him over with surprising strength before crushing her lips completely against his.

Surprised at first by her boldness, Ren held her tight against him, letting her kiss him with a wild passion that was driving him insane. He groaned into her mouth as her small tongue snaked its way into his mouth.

Kyoko's eyes were closed as she kissed the man she loved like she had never kissed before. Her slender hands delicately rested on his chest, providing her support as she ravished Ren's mouth with her sensuous kiss.

When they parted for air, Ren flipped her on her back, gazing hungrily down at her. Her face was flushed and lips beautifully wet and swollen. The erotic expression on her face was too much for him, and his hands unconsciously slid below her shirt while he bent down for another kiss.

The feel of her soft, silky skin against his rough hands made him lose whatever self control he had up till then. He quickly unbuttoned her pajama top and broke the kiss. Sitting up, he eagerly took in the sight of the half naked form of the body he had been dreaming of for so long. His Goddess, his love, his Kyoko..

Kyoko, who had been staring dazedly up at him, suddenly realized her top was long gone. A deep blush crept up her face, till her cheeks were crimson. As his eyes rested on her breasts however, she felt a wave of insecurity and shame overcome her.

"No, don't look at me!", she panicked, grabbing her top and covering her chest. "I'm as flat as a board! If I lie down, it looks even flatter!"

Understanding replaced Ren's initially surprised expression as he realized her insecurities. He gently pulled away the top from her grasp and swooped down to capture one of her nipples in his starving mouth.

Kyoko let out a small gasp of surprise as Ren tenderly sucked her nipple. Her hands wandered over to his head, tangling his silky locks as she writhed in pleasure. He snaked embark around her waist and pulled them both into a sitting position.

She put her arms around his neck now and pulled him in for another kiss. This time, Ren kept his mouth firmly shut! He smiled against her lips, knowing she was trying her best to hide her embarrassed face. He lightly ran his hands up and down her back, as his mouth left hers, seeking new areas. He lightly sucked her slender neck, careful not to leave any marks, but just enough to send pleasurable currents coarsing through her body.

Kyoko shuddered, as Ren's mouth traveled further down, sucking and lightly nipping every bit of her skin. Her soft whimpers turned to moans as his tongue lavishly tasted her breasts. If it wasn't his mouth, it was his hand at one spot.

Suddenly feeling exhausted from how good he was making her feel, Kyoko almost collapsed back onto the bed. Ren took a few deep breaths to calm himself down and lifted her with one arm again.

Her eyes were half closed, and her head was still thrown back, with her damp hair lightly caressing the blanket. She was breathtaking, and the sight of her exposed skin, slicked with sweat made Ren catch his breath. Before Kyoko realized anything, with a single flick of his wrist, he managed to rid her off her pajama bottom and panties.

Kyoko's surprised gasp and shocked eyes brought him to his senses. She quickly sat up trying to cover up by folding up her legs, hugging her thighs to her chest.

"I..I'm sorry!", Ren stammered. "I should ha..have thought about how you'd feel! I'm sorry, I just got carried away!"

Kyoko was barely listening as she tried to calm her racing pulse. It frightened her, how good her body felt from Ren's touch. She wanted him, desired him, as a woman. For the first time in her life, she felt a carnal hunger beyond anything she'd ever know, and this was what frightened her.

_'But I'm with Ren!_', she fiercely argued with herself. _'I trust him! And if I can't trust him, then whom can I trust?'_

She looked up at Ren, who was silently handing her back her pajamas. She took them and out them aside. Ren's eyes widened with surprise as crawled over to him, and pulled him closer for a passionate kiss.

"Kyo-? Hmm..", Ren's eyes widened with surprise at the fierceness and hunger behind the kiss. It made him feel weak all over, the sensations she was stirring inside him!

_'Where did she learn to kiss like that?_', he idly wondered, holding her tightly, kissing her back.

Kyoko moaned into his mouth and unconsciously wrapped her legs around his waist. She finally broke from the kiss, and leaned against him, her eyes closed. "I love you.", she whispered, her fingers playing with the buttons of his shirt. She looked up at him, feeling warmth at the sight of his breathtaking smile.

He kissed her hair and said,"Do what you like now. Don't hold back just because you're afraid. And I, promise you, I won't do anything beyond what you want."

Feeling her self consciousness evaporate gradually, Kyoko finally spoke . "I want to see you.", she said simply, and began unbuttoning his shirt.

Ren watched her as he took off his shirt. He kept his pants on, and it was obvious she wanted it that way. They shared an unspoken agreement not to cross that stage for now..

Kyoko's eyes widened with awe as she gazed at his perfectly sculpted body. Laying her palms against his chest, she applied a light pressure, till he lay down with her straddling her. She sucked in a deep breath, and nervously smiled at him. She bent close to his face and whispered," I don't want to swear to God, but I want to promise you, that you are the only one for me."

He smiled, as she told him the words he had once told her. She pointed a finger at his heart and asked, "shall I put it here, the proof of our promise?"

Putting his hand in her hair, he gently pulled her closer, placing a light kiss on her lips. "Only on one condition though.", he replied teasingly. "That I get to do the same."

Without another word, Kyoko lowered her mouth on his upper left chest, and began to suck. She sucked his skin lightly at first, and then an increasing urgency and hunger possessed her. She wanted to carve herself in his heart, prove her love and desire to monopolize every bit of him. It was her promise to him, a promise to love him, and only him.

Ren let out a soft gasp as he felt her teeth lightly graze his skin. He pushed her head closer, wanting her to leave a mark that would remain etched forever. When Kyoko finally sat up, she looked with satisfaction at the purple red kiss mark she had left on his chest.

She lay on the bed beside him, teasingly pushing her legs between his. Ren groaned good naturedly. "Don't make me break my resolve now!", he threatened her, as he felt himself grow hard.

"Then it's your turn to keep the promise!", she shot back laughing.

Turning to his side, Ren smiled slyly. "Oh, I fully intend to.", he replied. "From a simple kiss,", he playfully kissed her nose, making her pout," to a kiss mark,", he lightly fingered one of the many he had left on her body, "to a ring," he flashed her a goofy smile," I intend to show you over and over again, how well I can keep my promises!"

They smiled at each other and closed in for another kiss when Kyoko suddenly pushed him back.

"Ren, what day is it?"

"Er..Saturday.."

"And what time is it?", her voice lowered threateningly.

Ren glanced at the clock and felt his heart sink. "Eight twenty.", he said guiltily.

Kyoko froze at first and then all hell broke loose.

"KYAAA! And we're supposed to be at the studio by nine! It's all your fault Ren!"

"Aww, calm down Kyoko! I was going to remind you, but then I thought we had plenty of time.. , Besides, the President will be more than happy to start off without us. And..ow! Ouch! Wait Kyoko! I haven't given you any proof of my promise yet! _So_ not fair! Wait! Ouch! Dammit! Sit still!"

* * *

**A/N:- Thanks for reading this story till the end! Like I said before, this was how I planned it to be, and it was never meant to be a very long one! So pardon me if you think it ended too suddenly. Please review! I'd love to hear your from you readers, so I can improve on my writing!**


End file.
